Not what we knew
About Not What We Knew is a 2015 "meme" made by waaaa24,Misteryt1,MysteryHex27,FireyBowser and mariofan2014. It is a scratch "meme" (but sadly "memes" on scratch end up only known on scratch.) History NTTWK (Short for Not The Team We Knew) Started when a scratcher called waaaa24 made a scratch project https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/66293342/ called "This Is Not The Waluigi I knew." The project ended up being popular and then MysteryHex27 (Known back then as "thenewhex" made "This is not the Wario I knew" misteryt1 having just joined the Mario sprites studio https://scratch.mit.edu/studios/970542/ saw both of those projects and decided to join in. misteryt1 was originally going to create both Mario and Luigi but he didn't want another Mario being made before his Mario so he scrapped the Luigi. (but waaaa24 ended up making Luigi anyway.) so then "CCMARIOPLUSH" one of misteryt1s most prized and famous sprites had been made. The begining of NTTWK related accounts Now that NTTWK is getting popular 2 accounts spawned. 1 called "WALUIGIWAA" and another called "CCMARIOPLUSH". CCMARIOPLUSH is the account that survived the longest. and so many NTTWK characters ended up being made. before misteryt1 created the CCMARIOPLUSH account he made a remix of a game called "This is not the Super Mario Bros I knew." and then on CCMARIOPLUSH another remix called "CCMARIOPLUSH parte." these eventually ended up being the "Supreme CCMARIOPLUSH Bruhs" series and a sequel followed many months later called "This is not the New Super Mario Bros I knew." which wasn't a remix. After awhile CCMARIOPLUSH started to get less active. with only some remixes of add yourself projects and a Galoomba combination sprite. misteryt1 and CCMARIOPLUSH were just getting tired of NTTWK. The death of NTTWK? Waaaa24 came up with the "brilliant" idea to make "the Mario bros want to play bowling." https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/89477840/ and a new trend started to happen. MILLIONS of *insert character here* wants to play bowling and most of them were bad recolours. misteryt1 had enough. and so he commented "I feel like Not what we knew is gonna die by 2016. I barely have interest in making these things anymore (I normally make them on @CCMARIOPLUSH) and all that's being added is just bad recolors of Waaaa24's "The Mario bros want to play bowling" vectors. And everyday It looks like someone wants to replace my CCMARIOPLUSH vector (my most known and used vector) with a vector that just isn't as popular as CCMARIOPLUSH and it makes me feel sad inside. This is a pretty much dead meme." and with that and a "This is not the toad we knew" project misteryt1 left NTTWK. But guess what? because MysteryHex27 didn't want NTTWK to die two new rules were added. "NO RECOLORS" and "NO Want to play bowling characters" and a few days later misteryt1 got more inspiration to make NTTWK characters again. but MANY MANY days later at the beginning of 2016 misteryt1 and mariofan2014 were having an argument. and since misteryt1 was mad he removed mariofan2014 from the NTTWK team studio. He later apologized and removed himself and said that NTTWK was dead without him. Revival? MysteryHex27 didn't want NTTWK to die. so he/she/whatever commented on misteryt1s profile "so you think that NTTWK is over ?" misteryt1 replied "Well yes. I left the studio so even if it isn't dead it will sure die without me. If you want you can make a reboot of NTTWK but I won't join as of right now." and so MysteryHex27 "revived" the NTTWK team studio. misteryt1 commented "Just give it up already. NTTWK is a old dead meme. YOU can still make projects about it. just like I still make weegee stuff and yet that's been a dead meme for a VERY long time. so there's really no point for me to rejoin now as its bound to die at some point. so just let it die already its just became boring." MysteryHex27 didn't listen to it. but SOMEONE ELSE was angry about the fact misteryt1 doesn't like recolors and replied "Let people recolor your stuff. It does not make it look bad and people are trying to just make projects for fun. It's not the end of the world and you're not supposed to be a jerk on Scratch or, heck, this studio." the argument just got worse from here. (but the person who replied was the jerk because he/she did not realize how upside down misteryt1's life was at that point.) The Return of NWWK On the 20th of April 2016 Misterythefox13 (misteryt1's newest and last accouunt) wanted to revive NWWK. He created "This was never the Vintage Mario I knew" and the CCMARIOPLUSH account was revived. 2 games were created: This is not the paint I knew and Not What We Knew pong. CCMARIOPLUSH was now sharing projects that are related to NWWK but aren't sprites. The True Death Of NWWK Sometime in June 2016, Misteryt1 (I'm not calling him "Misterythefox13" because even Misteryt1 hates that name.) started to hate scratch. Especially the community AND the fact that the scratch team had a collaboration with Cartoon Network. After ranting about the Sonic Topic on the forums for having "Cringe-worthy" content (Wariofan78 hates that word) and making a project called "Scratch is an awful site" he was banned. Not because the title outright said that scratch sucks but because he mentioned the user "PrincessPandaLover". Without Misteryt1, the NTTWK would eventually die out. Fan Revival The fans didn't want NWWK to die so they created their own studio: Not The Fan Team We Knew. The Studio is still active today.